Santa Baby
by Tamilya
Summary: A small Christmas one-shot I wrote for a contest a long time ago. Canon couples, no Renesmee.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

 **AN** : I wrote this small one shot for a Christmas contest a long, long time ago (under 1000 words, canon couples, at least one supernatural being, no Renesmee). I was going to just delete it but then I figured, why not? So, here it is...

* * *

"Dashing through the snow...," Emmett's loud voice rang through the crisp winter air as we...well, dashed through the snow.

"Ha, ha, ha," his booming laugh echoed through the snow covered trees and fauna. Rose rolled her eyes dramatically as I giggled at Emmett's joyful mood. He was always a joy to be around. I found myself gravitate towards him quite often – as did Jasper. Where Jacob was his own personal sun, Emmett was like this snow – he blanketed you with his presence and made the world seem just a little more beautiful.

"I'm going to go after that mountain lion," Rose said quietly. Emmett nodded at her and she quickly veered off on her own to track it down.

"She still isn't fond of me, is she?"

"Aww, Jingle Bells, she's coming around," he replied.

I nodded and ignored his holiday themed nickname. It was just one of many and there really was no use trying to stop him.

"Come on, help me take out that herd of deer to the west," he said, snatching my hand up and pulling me along with him.

After our hunt, we perched atop a snow covered evergreen and sat in comfortable silence.

"I got you and Rose something," I whispered nervously.

"You did?" he gasped, beginning to bounce in excitement. The branch – hell, the whole tree – began to shake and snow rained down below us, reaching the ground just as Rose arrived.

She lithely jumped up beside us, covered in snow from head to toe, scowling at Emmett as she dusted herself off.

"What the hell, Emmett?"

"Sorry, Rosie – Bella got us a present!"

Rose eyed me curiously as she honed in on the large manila folder with a giant red bow. Emmett snatched it out of my hand so quickly, I barely saw the movement.

A millisecond later, his eyes scoured the papers as he flipped through them quickly. When he finished, he gaped at me. I shifted nervously, afraid that they would be upset.

"Well? What is it?" Rose demanded, getting frustrated with her mate's silence. Emmett continued to stare at me with an unfathomable expression. Rose finally gave up waiting for him to speak and snatched the papers from his hands; he didn't even acknowledge her doing so.

She scanned the papers much the same as Emmett had and when she finished, she released her grasp and they fluttered down to her lap gracefully; stirring up a few snowflakes in their wake. Her eyes snapped to mine as they welled with emotion.

"You...," she croaked, unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out quickly. I should have known she wouldn't like it, that she would take offense to it. I was so foolish to think...

"No!" she gasped, picking out the picture of the little girl from the stack of papers and cradling it to her chest. "Don't be sorry," she clarified, staring down at it before looking back up into my eyes.

Emmett had been volunteering in the pediatric wing at the hospital that Carlisle worked at. He was scheduled to play Santa this year and the kids absolutely adored him. Where most humans first reaction to him was to shy away, the kids were literally drawn to him. He was so great with them, making them laugh and smile and lifting their spirits.

A couple of months ago, an infant was dropped off in a basket in front of the emergency room doors. No note, no sign of who the baby girl belonged to. She was admitted due to being underweight for her age – it was assumed that whoever her parents were, they were unable to care for her needs and that was why they had left her at the hospital. She was set to go to foster care in just a few weeks, providing she continued to grow and put on a few more pounds before then. Emmett and Rose had visited with her several times, Emmett even more so – I went with him once and it was clear what stirred in his eyes...longing.

I had arranged it so that Emmett and Rose could be those foster parents, if they so chose. It took some documents, which Jasper and Alice helped me with, but in the end everything went smoothly and if they wanted, they would be free to take her to their home – which was just a mile away from the main house – tomorrow. Esme had bought all the necessities they would need for the little girl and put it in storage just in case. If they said no, then she would simply donate it all to charity.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, Silver Bells...that's a hell fucking yes!" Emmett boomed, scooping me up into a hug.

"Emmett!" Rose said, smacking his arm playfully. "Oh, why not _...hell yes!"_ she yelled joyfully, laughing as Emmett brought her into our embrace.

Eight months later, they filed the paperwork to legally adopt the little girl they named Emily. Rose was hesitant, worried what living with vampires would mean for her, but Alice was quick to reassure her that Emily would never become a vampire and would someday give them the grandchildren she always dreamed of.

Today was Christmas, Emily's second but first official one as a Cullen. As I watched her toddle amongst the presents and wrapping paper, I raised my hand and laid it over my still heart. I never knew...

But Edward did.

"Love?" he crooned in my ear softly. I spun around to face him as he held out a large manila folder with a giant red bow to me.

I gasped.

~*~ Merry Christmas! ~*~


End file.
